


Try It Again

by captainkaltar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Kissing, But this could honestly work for any AU setting as well, Canon Compliant, Cute, Eren has no clue what he's doing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren really wants to kiss Mikasa, but he's never tried anything like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It Again

“Eren? What are you doing?”

His hands are on her shoulders, and he’s quite obviously trying to look her in the eye. However, her normally bold friend keeps glancing up quickly, then returning his gaze to the ground, as if he’s afraid of looking at her directly. Even though she’s wearing two layers of clothing, she can feel that his hands are very, very warm.

_He’s not acting like his normal self. He looks… oh no, he looks nervous. And almost shy._

“Are you alright, Eren? Is there something wrong?”

“N-no,” he stammers “everything’s fine. There’s just something I- well, I wanted to let you know that- Mikasa…” _WHAM!_

The next thing she knows, her nose and forehead are throbbing in moderate pain, and Eren’s mouth has latched onto her cheek. And so have his teeth.

_What the-? What is he trying to do?_ Luckily his teeth back off fairly quickly, but they’re replaced by something wet lapping at the corner of her mouth. _Oh. Is that his tongue? God Eren, if you’re trying to do what I think you’re trying to do…_

“Eren!” she manages to force his name out of one side of her mouth, the side of her face that he isn’t busy attacking. “Hey, Eren! Stop it! That hurts!"

That gets his attention. With more speed than he uses even in training drills, he springs backwards, completely detaching himself from her.

“What did I do? Mikasa, are you really hurt?”

“Mostly surprised. The pain’s going away.”

“Something went very, very wrong.” He stares at the floor, and she’s surprised to find him blushing. “Kissing isn’t supposed to hurt.” _Wait. That was- That was a kiss?_

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, but you did get spit all over my cheek.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry, Mikasa! Here, I’ll dry it off.” He wipes her face with his sleeve, but only manages to spread the saliva around more.

“No, I can do that.” She cleans both of their faces with the edge of her scarf; it won’t take long to wash it later. As she runs it along her friend’s jawline, something doesn’t feel quite right. Eren’s trembling.

“Eren, what’s gotten into you? You’re shaking right now, and you’ve been stuttering, and blushing, and you tried…” she trails off, still processing what just happened between them.

“I tried to kiss you, I know. I guess I’m not very good at it, am I?” he attempts a smile.

“To be really honest with you, that was an awful kiss.”

“Oh, Mikasa.” Eren places a tentative hand on her upper arm. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it, it was rude of me, what am I going to do now?” Notes of worry and anger creep into his voice, and a tear glistens in the corner of his eye.

“Calm down, Eren.” She lays a hand on his trembling shoulder. “I’m fine now. Neither of us have kissed anyone before. Maybe we should try it again.”

“What?” his eyes widen “You really want to kiss me, even after what I did?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, Eren” she murmurs in her gentlest tone of voice. “Let me take the lead.”

“But Mikasa-“ “I’m going to go slowly, and I’ll be very gentle with you. And I’ll actually kiss you on the mouth.” That makes him smile faintly. _Oh good, glad to see that._

“But you don’t know what you’re doing any more than I do!”

“I learn fast.” She pulls him into a tight embrace: that’s familiar, at least they’ve done that before. Eren’s green eyes are clenched shut, and his breathing comes in deep gulps, as if he’s bracing himself for something of great magnitude. His heart hammers against her chest, and she realizes that her own heartbeat has sped up in turn. Slowly, tentatively, she places a hand at the back of Eren’s head and guides him closer, so that their faces are practically touching. His arms tighten around her waist. With one smooth movement she leans forward and presses her mouth to his lips. They’re on the dry side, and she can taste what he ate for lunch, but something about kissing them feels so good, so _right_.

Soon she can feel Eren returning the kiss. One of his hands migrates up from her waist, brushing her upper back, tracing the bones in her neck, losing itself in her freshly cut hair. Her free hand finds his spine and follows it down his back, skimming along every vertebra with restless, excited fingers. The arm around her waist pulls her closer, until their torsos are touching and there’s no space left between them. As she tightens her grip around him, Eren lets out a quiet sound, a small, happy moan that she’s never heard him make before.

_I could get used to hearing that sound…_

At long last she pulls her lips away from his, but keeps him wrapped in her arms. Eren gazes at her, a mix of surprise and joy playing across his face. Neither of them speak for a long time.

But Eren can never stay quiet for long. “Wow Mikasa! That was so good! How did you learn how to do that? You haven’t actually kissed anyone before, have you? Can we kiss like that again?”

“Shh, stay calm, you're shouting” she holds him close again and lightly brushes his cheek with kisses. “I’ll kiss you again, of course I’ll kiss you again. And since you asked, this is the first time I’ve tried.”

“Really? I don’t believe you Mikasa; half the Trainee Corps are in love with you.”

“But I’m only in love with one member of the Trainee Corps.” That causes Eren to turn the same shade of red as her scarf, the scarf she finds herself running through her fingers, the scarf that he gave her long ago. “I love you, Eren.” _There, said it. I finally said it!_

Grinning, Eren kisses her cheeks the same way she did earlier, only no one in their right mind would describe his kisses as “brushy” or “delicate”. But no matter how rough and inexperienced they feel, she realizes that she could stay like this, with Eren in her arms, for an eternity.

“I love you too, Mikasa” he whispers in her ear. “And I’ve been wanting to say that for a long time” he adds, after a pause.

“So have I.” She tangles a hand in his hair, holds him as close as she can, and pulls this headstrong, reckless young warrior who she’s found herself loving more than anything into another kiss.


End file.
